rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crescent Rose/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art RWBY Amity Arena concept art of Ruby Rose.jpg|Concept art of Ruby and her weapon, Crescent Rose for RWBY: Amity Arena Official Designs RWBY Crescent rose.jpg|Crescent Rose in model stage ProductionDiary2_06628.png|An early render of CR, which showed its more sniper-like look. ProductionDiary2_06684.png|A shot, which shows a closer view of the sniper render's left side. ProductionDiary2_06800.png|An early, but updated render, which has the scythe head attached. ProductionDiary2_06877.png|The final model of Crescent Rose. Img character01 2.png|Crescent Rose's official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Bg character01.png|Ruby and Crescent Rose, as they appear on the official Japanese RWBY website RWBY Volume 4 Release Date.jpg|Crescent Rose on the RWBY Volume 4 announcement poster Ruby promo v6.jpg|Crescent Rose on the RWBY Volume 6 announcement poster Ruby Timeskip Black.png|Crescent Rose with Ruby's timeskip outfit BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Ruby Rose.jpg|Ruby's full portrait from BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Ruby Rose (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Select Ruby with Crescent Rose in her BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle artwork Rwby combat ready website background.jpg|Background art from the official RWBY: Combat Ready website Amity arena website ruby rose.png|Crescent Rose on RWBY: Amity Arena official artwork Amity arena character art ruby rose.png|Ruby with her weapon, Crescent Rose for RWBY: Amity Arena artwork RubyScytheAmityArena.png|Scythe Ruby in RWBY: Amity Arena artwork RubyScytheAmityArenaRender.png|Scythe Ruby render from RWBY: Amity Arena RubySniperAmityArena.png|Sniper Ruby render from RWBY: Amity Arena Turnaround Models Crescent Rose.jpg|Crescent Rose production prop cr1.jpg cr10.jpg cr6.jpg Merchandise 800RWBYalsogun_1024x1024.png|"It's Also A Gun" Shirt Design RWBY Ruby Judy Steel.png|''RWBY'' Crescent Rose Poster by Jody Steel RWBY_RWBY_Key_1_1024x1024.jpg|Crescent Rose Metal Keychain 10666849_hi.jpg|Crescent Rose Keychain from Hot Topic Rwby combat ready box art.jpg|Box art for the RWBY: Combat Ready board game RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook Volume 1 RWBY Volume 1 Official Japanese Fan Book Revised Edition.jpg Ruby, Weiss (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Yoshitoshi Abe).jpg Ruby (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Shihou).jpg Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Yokarura).jpg Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Nidy-2D-).jpg Ruby (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration, Range Murata).jpg Twitter Chibi ruby shirow miwa.jpg|Chibi Ruby by Shirow Miwa Illustration of Ruby Rose by Shirow Miwa.jpg|Illustration of Ruby Rose by Shirow Miwa Manga Volume Covers RWBY manga volume cover.jpg|Volume 1 Manga cover Covers RWBY manga illustration cover.png|link=http://www.s-manga.net/omf/omf_978-4-08-890616-4.html Manga Chapter 1 English.jpg Manga 1 Cover.jpg Manga 2 Cover.jpg Manga 12 Cover.jpg Manga 13 Cover.jpg Cover Arts RWBY manga illustration opening cover.png RWBY manga bonus art 03.jpg Chapters Manga 1 Crescent Rose 1.png Manga 1 Crescent Rose 2.png Manga 1 Cliffside Forrest.jpg Manga 2 Ruby defeats Cardin.jpg Manga 13, RWBY counterattack.jpg Manga 14 ice flower increase bullet velocity.png Manga 14, Team RWBY final strike.jpg ''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology Vol. 1: Red Like Roses RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 1 Red Like Roses, US) Front cover.jpg|Volume 1 Manga Anthology cover RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses introduction cover.png Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 12.png Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 05.png RWBY: The Official Manga Covers (2018) manga chapter 1 cover.png Chapters (2018) manga chapter 1 Ruby defeats the henchmen.png Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Ruby and Weiss' unexpected team up.png Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Ruby and Weiss encounters a pack of Beowolves.png RWBY the Session RWBY the Session official color chapter title page.jpg Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR Aura 01.png|Silhouette of Ruby Rose holding Crescent Rose WOR Aura 02.png WOR Aura 03.png Huntsmen WORHuntsmen_00015.png|Ruby Rose holding a silhouette of Crescent Rose Screenshots - ''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle ''Cross Tag Battle'' Opening BBTAG Opening screenshots 00004.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00005.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00017.png Episode Mode Illustrations Under the Night In-Birth (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 3).png RWBY (Cross Tag Battle, Episode Mode Illustration, 2).png ''RWBY: Combat Ready'' Ruby Cards Ruby Combat Ready Cards 01.jpg Rwby combat ready website background.jpg Ruby Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Lil' Miss Malachite Cards Lil Miss Malachite Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Lil Miss Malachite Combat Ready Cards 04.jpg Screenshots - Volume 1 "Red" Trailer Red_Blush.png|Crescent Rose folds up and is attached to Ruby's waist New_Picture_11_ (1).png|Being used in Rifle mode. RedTrailerSC3.png|Ruby firing Crescent Rose while in Scythe Mode 1001 Red Trailer_4858.png|"Standard" magazine for the Crescent Rose. CrescentRose - Component.png|Gravity Dust magazine being loaded RedTrailer Gravity Flash.png|Black muzzle flash effect of the magazine RedTrailerSC4.png|Ruby using Gravity Dust to allow her to fly in the air longer. Ruby Rose 1101_Ruby_Rose_06271.png|Ruby ready to fight the Henchmen 1101_Ruby_Rose_10990.png|Ruby uses Rifle mode to shoot Cinder The Shining Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_02833.png|Ruby showing her affection for Crescent Rose 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_08084.png|Ruby shows off her weapon at Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_08231.png|Just a girl and her gun-scythe The First Step 1104_The_First_Step_03363.png|"Let my sweetheart do the talking" The First Step, Pt.2 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_1260.png|Using recoil as a retro-rocket 1105 The First Step Pt.2_1352.png|Biggest arrester hook I've ever seen... The Emerald Forest 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_06292.png|Ruby Is a Dick to trees Players and Pieces 1108_Players_and_Pieces_14319.png|Firing at the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 06107.png|Using Crescent Rose to launch herself at the Death Stalker. 1108 Players and Pieces 06338.png|Ruby holding Crescent Rose after her failed assault. Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03933.png|Ruby with Crescent Rose right before the conflict between Jaune and the Ursa. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Ruby, holding Crescent during the fight between Jaune and the Ursa. Black and White 1116 Black and White 16181.png|Ruby, with Crescent Rose perpendicular to herself. Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01582.png|Facing off against Cinder. 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01718.png A Minor Hiccup v2e3 crescent rose.png|Taking Crescent Rose out. v2e3 crescent rose2.png|Slashing the beam. Painting the Town... V2 04 00061.png V2 04 00062.png|Team RWBY assemble v2e4 ladybug.png|Ladybug V2e4 ice flower.png|Ice Flower Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00034.png|Inside the Rocket Locker. V2 07 00035.png|Hello is anybody here? Field Trip V2 08 00014.png|Crescent Rose is lying on the table by the suitcases and backpacks. Search and Destroy V2 09 00032.png|So loud, it hurts a dogs ears. V2 09 00042.png V2 09 00044.png|Rushing at Grimm. V2 09 00047.png V2 09 00057.png|The perfect toy for your pet corgi. V2 09 00061.png|We're gonna need a bigger gun. Mountain Glenn V2 10 00007.png|Target locked on V2 10 00008.png|Target in sight. Permission to fire? No Brakes V2 11 00015.png|Good to see you again, my friend. Breach V2 12 00009.png| V2 12 00013.png|Lock n load. V2 12 00014.png|Ruby goes Neo Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1440.png|Ruby using Crescent Rose in the Vytal Festival Tournament Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00024.png Round One V3e1 26.png V3e1 27.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00073.png V3 10 00075.png V3 10 00097.png V3 10 00118.png V3 10 00120.png V3 10 00121.png V3 10 Ruby Hero Shot.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00001.png V3 11 00002.png V3 11 00005.png V3 11 00029.png V3 11 00050.png V3 11 00051.png V3 11 00052.png V3 11 00053.png V3 11 00055.png V3 11 00060.png V3 11 00061.png V3 11 00073.png V3 11 00074.png V3 11 00075.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00065.png V3 12 00066.png V3 12 00067.png V3 12 00108.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Character Short V4 C0 00010.png V4 C0 00011.png V4 C0 00014.png V4 C0 00015.png V4 C0 00016.png V4 C0 00020.png V4 C0 00022.png V4 C0 00026.png V4 C0 00027.png V4 C0 00028.png V4 C0 00029.png V4 C0 00032.png V4 C0 00033.png V4 C0 00034.png V4 C0 00035.png V4 C0 00038.png V4 C0 00039.png V4 C0 00040.png V4 C0 00043.png V4 C0 00044.png V4 C0 00045.png V4 C0 00046.png V4 C0 00047.png V4 C0 00048.png V4 C0 00049.png V4 C0 00050.png V4 C0 00052.png V4 C0 00053.png V4 C0 00054.png V4 C0 00055.png V4 C0 00056.png V4 C0 00064.png V4 C0 00065.png V4 C0 00067.png V4 C0 00068.png V4 C0 00069.png V4 C0 00070.png V4 C0 00071.png V4 C0 00073.png|Noticeable scratches on Crescent Rose V4 C0 00074.png V4 C0 00075.png Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00034.png vol4op_00042.png vol4op_00043.png The Next Step V4 01 00058.png V4 01 00061.png V4 01 00062.png V4 01 00075.png V4 01 00076.png V4 01 00077.png V4 01 00089.png V4 01 00090.png V4 01 00091.png V4 01 00095.png V4 01 00097.png V4 01 00100.png V4 01 00101.png V4 01 00102.png V4 01 00106.png V4 01 00113.png V4 01 00115.png Tipping Point V4 06 00034.png V4 06 00036.png V4 06 00039.png V4 06 00041.png V4 06 00045.png V4 06 00046.png V4 06 00048.png V4 06 00050.png V4 06 00052.png V4 06 00056.png Punished V4 07 00027.png V4 07 00029.png V4 07 00047.png V4 07 00048.png V4 07 00049.png V4 07 00069.png V4 07 00072.png V4 07 00073.png V4 07 00076.png V4 07 00080.png V4 07 00081.png V4 07 00082.png V4 07 00086.png V4 07 00087.png Taking Control V4 11 00056.png No Safe Haven V4 12 00003.png V4 12 00004.png V4 12 00007.png V4 12 00013.png V4 12 00015.png V4 12 00036.png V4 12 00042.png V4 12 00044.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Yang Character Short Yang Vol 5 Short00002.png Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00007.png V5OP 00030.png Welcome to Haven V5 01 00014.png V5 01 00016.png The More the Merrier V5 11 00008.png V5 11 00016.png V5 11 00021.png V5 11 00042.png V5 11 00045.png V5 11 00046.png V5 11 00069.png Vault of the Spring Maiden V5C12 00011.png V5C12 00019.png V5C12 00040.png V5C12 00068.png V5C12 00084.png V5C12 00086.png V5C12 00087.png Downfall V5 13 00001.png V5 13 00002.png V5 13 00020.png V5 13 00032.png V5 13 00090.png Haven's Fate V5 14 00017.png V5 14 00018.png V5 14 00027.png V5 14 00057.png V5 14 00062.png V5 14 00064.png Screenshots - Volume 6 Volume 6 Trailer V6 trailer 00014.png V6 trailer 00025.png Volume 6 Opening V6_op_00001.png V6_op_00002.png V6_op_00013.png V6_op_00017.png V6_op_00033.png Argus Limited V6 01 00002.png V6 01 00003.png V6 01 00009.png V6 01 00047.png V6 01 00059.png V6 01 00073.png V6 01 00077.png V6 01 00083.png V6 01 00084.png V6 01 00088.png V6 01 00089.png Uncovered V6 02 00019.png V6 02 00022.png V6 02 00023.png V6 02 00025.png V6 02 00053.png V6 02 00054.png The Coming Storm V6 05 00044.png V6 05 00045.png Alone in the Woods V6 06 00024.png V6 06 00025.png V6 06 00038.png V6 06 00040.png V6 06 00041.png V6 06 00043.png V6 06 00047.png V6 06 00054.png The Grimm Reaper V6 07 00055.png V6 07 00068.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Transitions chibi transition ruby.gif chibi transition ruby2.gif chibi transition crescent rose.gif chibi transition ruby vs weiss.gif Reloading Chibi 03 00004.png Chibi 03 00005.png Chibi 03 00006.png Chibi 03 00007.png Sissy Fight Chibi5 00018.png Chibi5 00019.png Prank Wars Chibi 07 00005.png Chibi 07 00009.png Chibi 07 00024.png Chibi 07 00025.png Chibi 07 00026.png Chibi 07 00027.png|Only the chosen can wield me. So hands off. Magnetic Personality Chibi8 00005.png Chibi8 00006.png Chibi8 00007.png Chibi8 00008.png Little Red Riding Hood Chibi 12 00019.png Bike Race Chibi 16 00024.png Chibi 16 00025.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00005.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00009.png Chibi2 01 00010.png Chibi2 01 00011.png Chibi2 01 00012.png Dad Jokes Chibi2 04 00007.png Chibi2 04 00008.png Chibi2 04 00009.png Chibi2 04 00010.png Chibi2 04 00011.png Chibi2 04 00012.png Evil Genius Chibi2 12 00009.png Chibi2 12 00010.png Chibi2 12 00011.png Happy BirthdayWeen Chibi2 21 (3).png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Road Trip Chibi3E1 00031.png|There goes the car roof. Chibi3E1 00032.png Chibi3E1 00033.png Mortal Frenemies Chibi3E3 00007.png|"One shot..." Chibi3E3 00008.png|"...one pill." RWBY Dreams Chibi3 16 00040.png|"Who're you calling stubby? I'll cut you! " Chibi3 16 00041.png|"Even Crescent Rose is adorable!" Category:Crescent Rose images Category:Image Gallery